Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version)
Bernardladdin''' '''is Stephen Druschke's Twelfth Movie Spoof of "Aladdin", which appeared on YouTube in 20 February 2016. ''Cast: *Aladdin - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Princess Jasmine - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Genie - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Abu - Meeko (Pocahontas)'' *''Magic Carpet - Aracuan Bird (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Iago - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Sultan - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Rajah - Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Peddler - Panchito (The Three Caballeros)'' *''Gazzem the thief - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Cave of Wonders - Himself'' *''Abu (Camel) - Goat (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Abu (Horse) - Samson (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Abu (Duck) - Wart as a bird (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Abu (Ostrich) - Mr. Stork (Dumbo)'' *''Abu (Turtle) - Kuzco as a turtle (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Abu (Car) - Swampmabile (The Rescuers)'' *''Abu (Elephant) - Dumbo'' *''Old Jafar - Creeper (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Prince Achmed - Robin Hood'' *''Razoul and his Henchmen - Warren T. Rat and his Cats (An American Tail)'' *''Woman in the Widow - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Laughing Ladies - Sis, Taglong, and Toby (Robin Hood)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Kitty and her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Waitress (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Friar Tuck and Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Fat Ugly Woman - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Young Tod & Young Copper (The Fox And The Hound)'' *''Omar Melon Seller - Mung Daal (Chowder)'' *''Pot Seller - Scrooge McDuck (Scrooge McDuck and Money)'' *''Nut Seller - Professor Owl (Melody and Toot, Whistle, Pluck, and Boom)'' *''Necklace Seller - Jock (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Fish Seller - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Fire Eater - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2)'' *''Boy wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company)'' *''Farouk (Apple Seller) - Sheriff (Robin Hood)'' *''Snake Jafar - Grizzely Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Genie Jafar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *''Genie as Ed Sullivan - Scat Cat (The Aristocats)'' *''Rabbit Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood)'' *''Dragon Genie - Maleficent Dragon (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Gypsy, Rosie, and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City)'' *''Old Man Genie - Robin Hood as a Bagged Man (Robin Hood)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Fat Man Genie as Dodo (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Zebras (The Lion King)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Nick Wilde (Zootopia)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Chicks (A Bug's Life)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Judy Hopps (Zootopia)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves'' *''Leopard Genie - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Goat Genie - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Harem Genie - Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan)'' *''60 Elephants - Themselves'' *''Llamas - Themselves'' *''Bears and Lions - Themselves'' *''Brass Bands - Themselves'' *''40 Fakirs - Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel (Thumbelina)'' *''Cooks and Bakers - Flys (A Bug's Life)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key' - Themselves'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Shifty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Teacher Genie - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Bee Genie - Evinrude (The Rescuers)'' *''Submarine Genie - Flit (Pocahontas)'' *''One of Flamingos - Parrot (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Toy Abu - Cleo (Pinocchio)'' *''Cheerleader Genies - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros)'' '' Chapters: #Bernardladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Bernardladdin Part 2 - Bernard On The Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Bernardladdin Part 3 - Bernard Fights with Prince Robin Hood/“One Jump Ahead” (Reprise) #Bernardladdin Part 4 - Princess Bianca's Dream #Bernardladdin Part 5 - Prince John and Dawson's Conversation/Miss Bianca Runs Away #Bernardladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Prince John's Evil Plan #Bernardladdin Part 7 - Bernard Arrested/Miss Bianca Confronts Prince John #Bernardladdin Part 8 - Bernard Escapes with a Creeper #Bernardladdin Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders #Bernardladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape #Bernardladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Winnie the Pooh/"Friend Like Me" #Bernardladdin Part 12 - Dawson Upbraids Prince John #Bernardladdin Part 13 - Bernard's First Wish #Bernardladdin Part 14 - Prince John Makes His Move/"Prince Bernard" #Bernardladdin Part 15 - Dawson Rides on the Auacuan #Bernardladdin Part 16 - Bernard Argues with Pooh/Bernard Goes to Miss Bianca #Bernardladdin Part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" #Bernardladdin Part 18 - Bernard Almost Spills the Beans/Bernard and Miss Bianca's Kiss Poster: Snapshot 002.png Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies